The Inaugural Challenge
by the.tiffany.and.michelle.show
Summary: The results of the first official challenge.


Thank to all of those who participated in our very first challenge. Tiff and I have reviewed the stories and have chosen the winners based on writing skills and the writers ability to stay within the parameters we had set.

The guidelines were:

-takes place at "We Are the Kids of the Future" Inaugural concert

-the niley hug

-Joe interrupting in a funny way… (be creative)

-exactly 1000 words

The winners we have chosen are as follows:

**1st place: c-melle**

**2nd place: faith. love. life. Epic**

**3rd place: fasttalker11**

We will be contacting you very soon on details about the prizes to come.

Also big news, we will be having a big challenge coming up really soon. We can't give you all the information quite yet, but it will probably be one of the best challenges there is. We are talking all great Niley writers together. Ready to write in, The Greatest Niley Challenge: Journey Through the Ages. So please be on the look out for that some time soon. We will need everyones help, because your votes will count!

So please spread the word, get more readers to help support your favorite writers and bring them on top, as the best Niley writer. :)

**Don't forget to Subscribe, Favorite, and Review!**

**Thank you all for your support, and congratulations to the winners.**

* * *

**Title: (n/a)**

**Author: c-melle**

"Aren't you nervous Miles?"

Miley took a deep breathe and looked at Demi. She had this nervous look on

her face that Miley could definitely relate to. She had been in this kind of

nerve wracking position more than once and she knew the feeling very well.

Heck, she had that feeling right now. I mean, this was the Kids ' Inaugural:

We Are the Future concert where they had just performed in front of thousands

of people and the soon-to-be First Family of the United States of America.

This was huge. It was bigger than huge, it was massive. But, unlike Demi, she

knew how to keep her cool. Knew that she needed to keep her cool or they'll

both be slightly nauseous. But only slightly.

She smiled at the older girl sheepishly. "Kinda."

They both giggled and that eased the butterflies zooming around in their

stomachs. They held hands for support and listened as the last chorus of

Burning Up filled the backstage area with guitar solos, harmonies, and a buzz

of energy. They waited patiently for the song to end and for their cue to come

on stage to do the final bow. They looked once more at each other as the

minutes went down to seconds. Their nervousness turning into excitement,

wishing that they were already on that stage.

Their cue came and they happily ran on stage, behind and in front of many

other great acts that had come to honor tonight. The stadium still filled Demi

with awe at its size. It was amazing. They stood towards the left of the stage

and, well, stayed there for the most part along with Corbin and a few others.

They watched as Kevin, Nick, and Joe ran around the stage, high-fiving,

hugging, and saying a few words to people. Miley was so proud of them. They

had grown to be such great, caring guys. For a second there, a few months

back, she had thought she had lost them but here they were and she couldn't

be any happier. Demi was proud too. She was proud that her best friends had

gotten this far and were staying down to earth. The fact that Miley, who was

also one of her best friends, and the Jonas' were also getting along made

her even happier.

The noise engulfed the whole stadium with cheers and applause and the ever

present music. Miley and Demi just clapped and laughed along, staying to the

side and letting the boys shine, seeing as they have already mingled with most

of the other guests beforehand.

"Hey, Miles?"

"Yeah Dems?"

"This is the best night ever!"

"You got that right sista!" they both laughed and grinned at each other.

This continued on for a while, not to the point that it was annoying but it

was tiring. Both of them just talking quietly, well as quietly as they could

get over the noise, and laughing and sincerely enjoying themselves. That is

until Demi's eyes widened just a tad.

"Miles, Jonas alert."

Miley turned around, not too quickly as to not make it seem obvious, but fast

enough. There he was, Nick Jonas in all his sweaty glory. She giggled. He

looked adorable. He was hugging practically everyone down the line and Miley

shook her head and laughed. He got closer to them and he hugged Demi briefly,

whispering a congratulations in her ear. It was a very Nicholas hug, just one

arm and very brief, like it always was. Demi didn't mind. She knew he wanted

to be elsewhere, watching him turn to Miley. Was it possible that his heart

just skipped a teensy-tiny beat?

He smiled that small smile and Miley couldn't stop herself from smiling

too. He got closer, his Polo Black cologne, filling her brain and lungs with

its sweet, musky scent. He moved a little closer and Miley swore she felt time

slow down. He wrapped both of his arms around her, bringing her tightly to

him. He took a deep breathe, his senses filling with the smell of vanilla and

shampoo. It took her a second but she wrapped her arms around him too,

bringing them even closer together.

Is it possible that they didn't want to let go?

Before Miley could snuggle any closer into Nick's arms, they both felt

another set wrap around them. Miley, confused, started to pull away when she

heard a very familiar voice yell.

"GROUP HUG!"

And suddenly, in a matter of a few seconds, Nick and Miley were smothered in

a huge group hug in the middle of the stage. They could barely hear the

audience. The two didn't mind though. They saw it as an even better reason

to be as close to each other as possible in a long time. As the hug ended, it

was then that they turned towards the initiator of the hug.

Miley grinned at Joe before smacking him on the arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, clutching his arm and glaring playfully at her.

"What was that for?"

"Did you have to yell for a group hug?" Nick asked, trying to look at Joe

sternly but failing miserably.

"Glad to know you laugh at my pain Nick."

Nick laughed.

"Aw, come one Nick, he's in pain! You should help him!" Miley said,

coming closer to Joe's side. Demi giggled. She knew Miley was being a tad

sarcastic.

"You were the one who hit him!" Nick exclaimed as he grinned widely. This

was one of the reasons he, and his brothers, had missed Miley so much. She had

made them laugh and have fun like no one else.

"Thank you Miley!" Joe said, giving the girl a hug while he mock glared

at Nick. The two girls laughed.

"Traitor!" Nick said in an over-exaggeratedly hurt voice.

They all continued laughing, not even minding the fact that they were still

in the middle of the stage. The only thing that mattered at the moment was

that it felt right.

**

* * *

Title: (n/a)**

**Author: ..**

Mind reeling, head pounding, body shaking.

Eyes closed, voices chattering, frustration building.

All of which, I felt, both currently and simultaneously.

Slamming my fists down on the cool leather seating, the soft "thwack"

echoed through the spacious vehicle, halting all conversation, 2 pairs of eyes

landing on my scrunched up face.

"Could. You. Please. Shut. Up?" I asked, slowly, through gritted teeth,

while roughly smoothing out the wrinkles in my gray silk top.

"M, you know we love you. But not this you. You used to be all smiley and

sunny. Now you're bitchy and bitter." Trace said calmly, as my eyes shot

open, glaring into his.

"take that back you heartless jackass." Brandi seethed, slapping him on

the arm, as he recoiled, and looked down.

"Sorry Miley. I just hate seeing you like this…" he repented, cradling

his hurt arm.

"I know, I know. It's okay. I just…2 years. We were together for 2

years. No breaks, no huge fights, no harsh words-only 'I love yous' and

snuggling on the sofa and now, he wont even look my way. They wont even look

my way. I was friends with all of them! Nick, and Joe and Kevin. And then Nick

dumped me out of no where, Joe and Kevin stopped talking to me, and the next

thing I knew, they were going public with the whole 'Team Demi and Selena'

and Nick came out and said 'I hate you' about me on some interview. I

guess that's where my 'I still hate you' came from…but I hate

retaliation. You guys know that. He just…this whole situation just…irks

me. I hate it! Something out of my control cost me everything."

"Well. Someone's a little mellow dramatic." Trace commented, as a small

giggle escaped from Brandi's mouth, before she could slap a hand over it.

"Thanks guys. Good to know I can always count on family!" I snapped,

leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

Opening my eyes, I found myself standing in front of a large audience, the

44th president of the united states, and his family, sitting right before me,

a black mic pressed into my freshly manicured hand.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming!" I heard myself shouting, in my fake happy

voice, as the crowd roared.

"So, how about our new president, huh? Makin' history! That's what

it's all about!" I said, winking at Barack Obama.

"Well, in honor of a new president, I happen to have a new song! Cheesy. I

know. Just thought it was a nice segue. Anywho…this song…I just finished

it up the other day." I grinned, grabbing my acoustic guitar, and lifting

myself onto the wooden stool, sliding the mic into the stand. Strumming the

melody on my sleek, black, Ibanez, the words soared out of my mouth.

I can almost see it

That dream I'm dreaming

But, there's a voice inside my head

Saying, "You'll never reach it."

I poured my heart and soul into writing these words, doing the same as I sang

them.

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move.

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Squeezing my eyes shut, I belted out the final verse of my therapeutic song,

before setting my guitar aside, and hopping off the stool. The audience went

crazy, as I doubled over, bowing in a graceful manner.

Standing back up, I noticed my surroundings had changed. I was now standing

at the back of the stage, watching as the current artists bounced around the

stage, clad in matching, yet different, suits, and belting out lyrics.

Finishing up their song, one took the mic and walked to the edge of the

stage, grinning madly, before yelling:

"Hey girl heeeeeeeey!" I giggled at Joe's crazy antics, as did the rest

of the audience, before continuing to listen.

"But seriously folks. Today, we see the future. Today, we see change.

Today, we see the greatest racial leap that this country has ever made. I

stand before you, proud of our country, proud of our new president. But

regardless of that, you guys have to get inspired to do something. Barack

Obama was inspired to make a difference, and look at all he's accomplished.

Guys! Come on! We are the kids of the future! It wasn't just a cheesy name

for this rockin' party!" he shouted, as the Jonas Brothers proceeded to

come towards the back of the stage to dole out hugs.

I watched as they headed down the line, worry filling my body as Nick drew

nearer. I watched closely as he enveloped Demi in a loose, friendly hug, and

pulled away, moving down the line. Stepping in front of me, I felt my body

tense and prepare for him to walk away, but instead, I felt his arms wrap

around me, tightly. Slowly, I snaked my arms around his torso, nestling my

face into his shoulder, as he murmured incoherent words into my ear.

"So, anyone read the paper today? Garfield - I mean, will he ever learn? Oh

yeah, and there was this other thing: I guess Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas no

longer hate each other. Let's open the floor for discussion on that one." I

hear Joe say, as Nick pulled away and looked at me apologetically, before

shooting Joe a dirty look.

Sliding his hand into mine, I felt something cold come in contact with my

skin, and as quickly as his hand was there, it was gone.

"See you around, Miley." He said, moving down the line, as I looked down

at my palm, still held out, to find a shimmering chain staring up at me.

Lifting it up for inspection, I noted it was a Tiffany's original. Chain

link with a heart pendant dangling from the center, Tiffany & Co engraved on

the front, a personal message on the back.

Flipping it so that I could see the back, tears welled up in my eyes as I saw

the engraving.

Never Forget

**

* * *

Title: (n/a)**

**Author: FastTalker11**

It was the night of the "We Are the Kids of the future" inauguration

party. Hannah Montana had to give a message and then we could go to an after

party.

When I got done with my cheesy line that I had to say, I walked off over to

the corner. I started to look all over for Nick.

"Miley," I heard my dad say.

"Yeah." I asked still searching.

"We have to get going to the party, bud." He replied.

"Okay." I said giving up my search.

We got in the limo and I began to think, about the last time I had seen Nick.

It wasn't exactly my shining moment. Actually it wasn't even close to my

shining moment, and was probably on youtube by now. I was afraid to check.

It had been at a party, and when I went to go talk to him I slipped where

someone had spilled punch and ended up on my face, extremely wet. I had went

home that night early really hoping Nick hadn't seen it.

Nick and I had been friends ever since we had both became famous, and I

don't know maybe there was something more or maybe that was my overactive

imagination. I took a deep breath and continued to think about it, as our limo

pulled up to the party.

"You Okay?" My dad asked seeing the thought on my face.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered when I saw Nick's oldest brother Kevin.

My dad began to talk to some kids, but I wasn't listening to see if he made a

fool out of himself or not.

I walked over to Kevin, putting a smile on my face, leaving my dad to talk

and embarrass himself.

"Hey." Kevin said when he saw me approaching

"Hey, where are your brothers?" I asked distractedly searching.

"Sure just go ahead and ask for them. Who cares about me? Go for the two

who have the crush on you." Kevin said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes."You're so melodramatic, and they don't have crushes

on me." I said smiling at the thought.

"Sure," Kevin said, "and there are your lover boys now." He said

looking in an opposite direction.

I smiled as they approached. Though it took them forever, because they had to

stop and shake fans hands, or the girls who were really, to be nice lets just

say they liked them a lot.

When they arrived I accidentally let out a little giggle.

Kevin shook his head at me. "You enjoy this to much." He said under his

breath to me.

"I do not." I said back to him.

We continued with our "do not"'s and "do to"'s back and forth, till Nick and

Joe caught up to us and began to eye us suspiciously.

"I have to go," Kevin said. Then he whispered to me, "before I get

caught in this weird love triangle of yours."

I rolled my eyes and giggled which made Nick and Joe turn their attention to

me.

"So, what's up guys?" I asked innocently.

"Food." Joe said looking across the room at a table they had set out for

the actors.

We laughed as Joe left.

"Wow," I said. "How long has he been like that again?"

"His whole life Nick." said smiling and shaking his head.

I smile and giggled a little.

"No hug." Nick said to me, turning away from the direction Joe had went.

I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"So how was the tour?" I asked politely.

"Tiring." I said with a sigh.

"I know how you feel." I sighed also, as my last tour came back to mind.

"Anything new? New boyfriend? New friends?" He asked, rather suspiciously

I thought.

"No, I wish. How about you?" I asked.

"Nada." He said smiling at me, that smile that said a thousand words. The

smile that either made my heart race or stop, and this time it came to a full

on stop.

There was an awkward silence. Shoot I hate when that happens.

I smiled to try to see if he'd say something first.

Nick smiled back, when all of a sudden I felt a shove from behind. I quickly

glanced at the person as I began to fall forward.

It was Kevin. Knowing him he was up to something.

Nick caught me before I reached the hard ground. Then I knew exactly what he

was up to. I would get him back for this later, or I would thank him either

way would be fine at this moment.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

Nicks arms were still around me when he said, "No problem."

Was it just me or did he seem closer. Really close, like our lips are about

to touch close, I could feel his breath. It made me shiver. Not that I was

cold, but out of excitement. I'd been waiting for this moment.

Someone beside me cleared their throat, as I mentally began to cruse the

person, I pulled away from Nick.

"Joe!" I exclaimed embarrassed.

"Hey." He said eying us suspiciously.

I blushed.

"Hey Joe." Nick and I said almost in unison, with the same guilty expression,

and red cheeks on our faces.

We both looked at each other blushed again then looked down.


End file.
